Izbet y Piccolo 9 Memorias 12 Despedida
by Izbet46
Summary: En este capítulo se explora lo que vivió Yun luego de que dejo la casa de sus padres y hasta que muera Izbet.


10

**DESPEDIDA**

_"Izbet: ¿Qué pasa que vienes tan agitado?_

_Yun: Es verdad que soy tu hijo._

_Izbet: ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_

_Yun: Supe que me has mentido en muchas cosas, quizás en ésta también, me dijeron que tienes una vida que no me has contado, que no eres ni un poco humana, que tu padre, era un demonio, que murió cuando estaba cazando gente para que fueran esclavos, debí suponerlo, por eso tus alas son negras._

_Izbet: ¿Quién te contó eso?_

_Yun: Es verdad o no que mataste a una persona; que ese día que nos tomaron como rehenes si no fuera por Jenny, hubieras matado de nuevo; que tu fortuna la hiciste trabajando en luchas, a mí me prohíbes que haga deportes, mientras vivías de eso; me dices que no use mis poderes, que no es justo para los demás... lo único que te importa en la vida son tus malditas empresas. Papá me contó sobre él y el abuelo, yo entendí, porque no lo hiciste tú, que otras cosas tan o más graves me has ocultado._

_Izbet: es que... tal vez sí, pero..._

_Yun: No necesitas decirme nada, veo que todo lo que me dijeron es verdad... no hay pero que valga, me mentiste, si todo lo que te importa en la vida son tus negocios, sólo deseo que mueras pronto y poder gastar todo tu maldito dinero._

_Piccolo no aguanta más, y le da una cachetada, rompiéndole el labio._

_Yun: limpiándose con el dorso de la mano - Papá, porque la proteges, siempre me dijiste que pase de lo que pase, hay que decir la verdad, ella es una..._

_Piccolo: Cuidado con lo que dirás, respétala, es tu madre, te ocultó cosas, pero tenía sus motivos para hacerlo._

_Yun: Nada justifica la mentira, no quiero volver a verlos nunca más."_

_**Parte de Izbet y Piccolo 6. El hijo de Izbet y Piccolo.**_

Luego de pasar una noche en casa de Bulma, el joven desaparece.

Por muchos días Izbet está deprimida, no quiere ver a nadie, solo a Piccolo, no se siente con fuerzas para nada por la desesperación de saber dónde puede estar su hijo, que está pasando con él, hasta que un día recibe el llamado de un amigo de la infancia.

— Hola ¿Cómo has estado Ricky? - sin mucho ánimo responde la mujer ciega.

— Bien. Te llamó por algo muy importante, hace una semana encontré un joven durmiendo fuera de mi local, se llama Yun.

— Mi niño - se entristece - ¿Cómo está? - pregunta angustiada.

—Ahora bien - responde el hombre, de unos 45 años, piel oscura, con sonrisa amistosa, algo pasado de peso para su estatura, 1.60 cms. - estaba hambriento y con frío, le di trabajo, es el saca borrachos y aseador de mi bar, vive conmigo. Hoy vi una foto tuya y de tu hijo de hace un tiempo atrás, y me di cuenta que es él, es inconfundible, no sé qué fue tan grave para que lo echarás, pero en este tiempo se ha comportado como un buen chico, sé que no debo meterme, pero ¿No podrías reconsiderar tu decisión?

— Yo nunca haría algo así... no le conté mi pasado, alguien más lo hizo, y a su manera, ahora me odia - le cuenta lo que pasó - no quiero que piense que lo mande seguir - luego de meditar un rato - ¿Por favor, puedes mantenerme informada de cómo le va?

— ¿No será mejor que vengas a hablar con él? - cree que es mejor ir a conversar con el joven.

— Si voy volverá a escapar, al menos contigo sé que está a salvo - razona Izbet.

Luego de contarle al namekuseijin donde está su hijo, vuelve a su rutina más tranquila.

Una noche en el bar.

— Hola guapo ¿Eres de los luchadores de la liga? Nunca te he visto allí - le dice al nuevo trabajador del lugar una mujer.

— No, trabajo aquí solamente - responde sonrojado Yun, es una jovencita preciosa.

— Qué pena, te ves muy fuerte, podrías ganar mucho dinero allí, yo quisiera tener para... qué no nos echen a mi primo y a mí de donde vivimos, me llamó Lina - le sonríe.

La mujer sigue coqueteando con él, ella tiene el cabello rubio, del mismo tono de su abuela y hermana. No se parece en nada a Bet, pero eso es lo que quiere el joven, olvidarse de su vida anterior, y hacer una nueva.

— ¿Qué tanto te decía esa tipa? - pregunta Ricky, mirando fijamente a la mujer que se aleja al verlo acercarse.

— No le digas así, es una persona muy esforzada y sensible.

—Ten cuidado, ella...

— No soy un bebé, sé cuidarme - le dice el joven.

— Está bien, ya no te diré nada más sobre Lina - se va molesto el hombre mayor.

El joven sigue viéndose con la rubia, hasta que lo convence de presentarse a luchar.

— Sé que ganarás, el dinero es justo el que necesito para no quedar en la calle - pone un gesto de tristeza.

—-Conocí a alguien que también necesitaba dinero - Yun le toma la mano a la muchacha - pero en su caso era por salud, por esperar demasiado tiempo murió. Te daré el dinero para que salves tu casa. Eres muy especial para mí...

— Y tú para mí también - en ese momento los jóvenes se dan su primer beso.

En la liga el primogénito de Piccolo gana sin mucho esfuerzo.

— Tienes que hacer como que te cuesta y que dure más el combate, no es la idea que a los 10 segundos todo termine. No te preocupes amor, yo te enseñaré - lo besa orgullosa la rubia.

Pasa cada vez más tiempo juntos, una romántica noche terminan en la habitación de la rubia, haciendo el amor, mientras Yun le acaricia el pelo cuando descansan, sueña con ganar lo suficiente para hacer su vida lo más lejos posible de sus padres.

A pesar que ya no trabaja con Ricky, el joven sigue viviendo con él, ahora le paga arriendo por la habitación donde vive.

— Pensé que no te gustaba luchar - le pregunta el hombre mayor al leer en un periódico que ganó una semifinal.

— En realidad no, pero necesitamos el dinero.

— ¿Necesitamos...? Entiendo - quiere decirle algo a su amigo, pero sabe que no le va a creer - hoy vendrá de visita mi sobrina, quisiera presentártela.

— Estaré a la tarde.

Como el dueño de casa no le cae bien Lina, el joven prefiere no llevarla a dónde vive.

— ¿Por eso no vendrás a verme? - dice con tristeza, incluso le hace un puchero.

— Él se ha portado muy bien conmigo, no quiero decepcionarlo - se explica Yun.

— ¿Quién dice que es en realidad su pariente? Tal vez solo es una vagabunda que él quiere meterte por los ojos para que te olvides de mí.

— No te pongas celosa - le da un beso - aprovecha de salir con Ciro, tu primo.

— Bueno, pero apenas puedas te escabulles para venir. Odio que nos tengamos que separar.

— Tu departamento es muy chico para que vivamos allí los tres - lo que no le dice es que no le gusta estar con Ciro, le cae mal desde que se lo presentó - pero ahora que gane en la gran final podremos comprar la casa de nuestros sueños, y vivir juntos para siempre.

Está feliz pensando en su futuro matrimonio, quiere formar su propia familia lo antes posible y demostrarles a todos que ya es un hombre.

Esa tarde Yun conoce a Melanie, una jovencita morena, dulce, que toca precioso el teclado, tiene una voz de ángel, y pinta unos óleos muy bellos, conversan entretenidos los tres toda la velada, hasta que es demasiado tarde para ir a ver a Lina, que insiste en llamarlo.

— Se me pasó la hora... si mi amor... prometo ir mañana - cuelga un poco avergonzado porque la sobrina de Ricky escucho todo.

— Lamento que no hayas podido ir a ver a tu novia, es muy posesiva por lo que escuche - sonríe nerviosa.

— No tanto, solo que nos amamos y no le gusta que nos separemos. Pronto nos iremos a vivir juntos, luego todo será perfecto.

— Hummm... ¿Y qué sabes sobre ella? - mira con suspicacia.

— Es huérfana, cuida de su primo... - responde algo molesto.

— Ten cuidado, recuerda que hasta Lucifer fue un ángel.

— Ya habló tu tío contigo, no sé porque le tiene tanta mala onda - no entiende porque habla tan mal de ella a todos, cuando su novia es tan tierna.

— Algo me dijo, pero creo que debes descubrirlo por ti mismo.

Durante este tiempo Izbet se siente cada vez más cansada, con mucha debilidad, ya casi no come, ni va al Templo, un día domingo cuando Piccolo va a verla a su casa, encuentra la ventana de su cuarto abierta, siente su ki lejos, en el campo.

— ¿Qué diablos hace allí? - se pregunta el guerrero.

Cuando la encuentra está cerca de un árbol, desmayada, al tocarla se da cuenta que arde en fiebre, unos campesinos que pasan en ese momento ven lo que ocurre y las emprenden contra él.

— Un monstruo se quiere llevar a una mujer, hay que ayudarla - dice uno de los hombres.

Le tiran piedra y palos, que obviamente no le hacen nada ni le interesan, lo único que quiere es ir lo más rápido posible a la clínica donde siente la presencia del doctor amigo de Izbet.

— ¡LUIS! - la voz del namekuseijin hace remecer el lugar.

— O no, tiene una crisis - dice saliendo rápido de una sala el médico.

— ¿Qué le pasa? Hace un tiempo está sin apetito y ahora está ardiendo en fiebre - pregunta preocupado.

— Yun... hijo... no te vayas... - sigue delirando.

— Espera acá, te avisaré cuando la estabilice y hablaremos, debí suponer que no le diría a nadie - la toma sus brazos.

La mujer tiene desgarrada parte de la camiseta, se le ve una herida en el brazo, el namekuseijin empieza a recordar, abre los ojos asombrado y preocupado, fue un año atrás que se la hizo, fue la noche que se fue su hijo, y todavía no ha sanado... Luis entra con la mujer a emergencias.

A las horas sus amigos se enteraron, además de Piccolo en el Centro hospitalario están Jenny, Vídel, Gohan y Bulma. El médico sale a hablar con ellos cuando la fiebre cede por fin.

— Preferiría hablar en privado contigo - le dice al namekuseijin - por ser la pareja de Izbet.

— Por favor dinos que le pasa - prefiere que todos escuchen, al ver la cara de preocupación de los demás.

— Lo lamento mucho - cuando se quita la mascarilla, tiene una expresión muy triste - hace unos meses, le hice un chequeo general porque se sentía muy cansada, le descubrí un extraño tipo de anemia, hasta ahora ningún tratamiento ha funcionado.

— No se puede intentar algo más, el dinero no es problema - dice la científica.

— No es cosa de dinero, ya no queda ningún procedimiento efectivo al cien por ciento, solo queda uno que puede alargar un poco su vida... pero no es seguro cuanto...

— Quiero verla - pide el guerrero, mientras todos asimilan la noticia pasa a la habitación - ¿Cómo te sientes? - habla bajo.

— Bien, sabía que había llegado mi momento cuando sentí esa herida que no sanaba - dice en un suspiro la mujer ciega.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - dice conteniendo su frustración, sabe que ella es muy independiente, pero no decirle algo así a él que es su pareja desde hace tanto lo molesta.

— No quería sentir tu lástima, ni que sufrieras viendo como me apagó, no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarme - suspira - deseaba que me recordarás como siempre me has visto, y no en lo que me estoy convirtiendo - le sonríe tristemente - tranquilo, no tengo dolor.

Luego de meditarlo un poco Piccolo piensa que tal vez en su caso él habría hecho lo mismo, odia que la gente lo mire con misericordia.

— ¿Hablaron contigo de ese tratamiento que puede alargar tu vida un poco? ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

— Lo haré, quiero estar cuando Yun decida volver, tuve un sueño raro, mientras más corría tras él más lejos lo sentía - trata de contener sus sentimientos al pensar en su hijo.

— Le avisaré, debe saber lo que te está pasando - dice con firmeza.

— No, no quiero que vuelva porque estoy muriendo... por favor - suplica angustiada.

— Está bien, hablaré con Luis para saber que hay que hacer ahora.

— Gracias por entenderme - agradece y se queda tranquila.

Se ve tan delgada y frágil, Piccolo recuerda cuando entraban en las fiestas de los guerreros Z, aunque es baja todos se daban cuenta de donde estaba, no solo por estar a su lado y al de Yun, que mide casi 2 metros, era esa energía especial que emanaba de ella, su presencia por lo que nunca pasaba desapercibida, ahora se ve tan desválida.

Al salir encuentra a las mujeres conversando con el médico. Gohan se acerca y le toma el hombro para darle ánimos.

— Luego del tratamiento, quedará sin defensas por unos meses, después le haremos un trasplante de médula, tal vez funcione - explica Luis lo más sencillo que puede el tratamiento que le harán a Izbet.

— ¿Cuántas posibilidades de sobrevivir tiene? - quiere saber el namekuseijin.

— Un 10 % de que llegue a seis meses o un año, pero sin él sus posibilidades de sobrevivencia son 0 en una semana.

— Entonces procede, esperando el trasplante la llevaré al Templo, allá estará bien cuidada y no habrá peligro de que contraiga una infección.

Mientras las semanas pasan, su hijo sigue su relación con la rubia, está tan enamorado que ya compró el anillo para pedirle matrimonio, solo espera el momento preciso para sorprenderla.

— Viene de nuevo mi sobrina, tiene que ir a una cena formal ¿Puedes acompañarla? - pregunta Ricky a Yun.

— Esta vez no, debo reunirme con Lina, si sabe que no voy a verla por salir con Melanie me pondrá el grito en el cielo - se excusa.

— Aprovecha de dejarla, es una aprovechadora, de que está contigo ya no "trabaja".

— Obvio, es mi novia, yo la mantengo - dice orgulloso el hijo de Piccolo.

— ¿Nunca le preguntaste en qué trabajaba? - el hombre decidió contarle la verdad sobre la rubia al joven.

— Cuidando engermos de noche - responde ya molesto.

— Ahora se le dice cuidar enfermos - ironiza el tío de Melanie.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunta molesto por lo que insinúa.

— Es una prostituta, y su "primo" es su amante, y quien le conseguía los clientes.

— Solo por lo que me ayudaste no te doy tu merecido, ella es mi mujer y se merece respeto - aprieta los dientes conteniendo su ira.

— Abre los ojos, solo te quiere por el dinero que le das - se desespera de la ingenuidad del joven.

— Es mentira, ella me ama - enojado se va dando un portazo.

Ya cuando llega a casa de su novia todavía se le nota molesto.

— ¿Qué pasa mi vida? - pregunta Lina al verlo llegar así.

— Ricky inventó... no importa, ya no puedo vivir más en su casa, por un tiempo tendremos que estar apretados junto con tu primo, pero cuando gane la gran final nos iremos.

— Que bueno que dejarás ese lugar, hablaré con Ciro y te estaremos esperando para celebrar - le da un beso, y le tira otro cuando el joven de piel verde se va a buscar sus cosas para mudarse.

Yun camina media hora hasta que recuerda la argolla, se devuelve sonriendo, pensando cómo se pondrá su novia de contenta con esa sorpresa, vuela y entra por la ventana al dormitorio de la mujer, pero no está, debe haber salido a comprar algo para celebrar piensa, en la habitación de su primo escucha jadeos y gemidos, el tipo aprovechó de acostarse con su novia cree, aunque no le conoce a nadie. Nunca le ha gustado su forma de mirarlo, mientras más rápido se vayan mejor. En ese momento al lado empiezan a hablar.

— Lina, lo haces mejor cada día, por eso traes loco a ese idiota, arreglémonos, no tarda en volver.

\- Demorará al menos una hora más, tenemos tiempo - lo besa lascivamente - ese idiota cumplirá todos nuestros sueños, tuve suerte que nadie se me adelantará, pero con ese color de piel... y tan alto... todas huían... apenas lo vi en el bar lo reconocí, ese cliente de Texas que me conseguiste me llevó a una exhibición de artes marciales, una mujer luchó con 6 tipos al mismo tiempo, cuando los derrotó se quitó una venda, tenía los ojos blancos, al salir un joven se le acercó a ayudarle, a mi comentario que era un amante joven para ella, me dijo que era su hijo, la ciega hace esas exhibiciones para dar fondos a instituciones de caridad, que tontería... hay supe que Yun es el único heredero del Conglomerado Heaven. Apenas nos casemos haré que me lleve a conocer a mi suegrita.

— Por algo estaba en ese bar de mala muerte, la mamá debe haberlo echado de su casa - razona el tipo.

— Él se fue, se peleó con ella, y decidió dejarlo todo, que idiota - ríe.

— Y cuando su mamita sepa de tu pasado, no va a querer que una "dama de la noche" se quede con su dinero, lo desheredara.

— Lo tengo cubierto, conmigo no podrá "esa demonio de los negocios" como le dicen, no podrá evitar enternecerse cuando sepa que pronto será abuela - sonríe orgullosa por su plan.

— ¡Piensas darle un hijo a ese tipo! - se asombra Ciro.

— Ni loca, no quiero algo como él creciendo en mi cuerpo - besa a su amante - siempre quisimos tener un bebé, es nuestro momento. Apenas puedas, después de la boda, deberás hacer que mi querida suegris sufra un accidente fatal.

— ¿Qué harás ese... cuando descubra que el pequeño no se le parece? - sonríe malignamente - ¿Haremos lo que pienso con él? ¿Cómo sería su padre? ¿Igual a Yun? - pregunta curioso.

— Tal vez, nunca ha querido hablar de él, creo que no existe, por lo que he oído de su madre, lo más seguro es que se inseminó artificialmente, pero algo pasó y el "producto" salió fallado... jajajaja él no dirá nada porque cuando nazca nuestro hijo ya no estará vivo, por fin dejaremos los asesinatos por migajas, éste es el premio gordo.

— Me encantas cuando eres maquiavélica, pero no será peligroso dos muertes tan cercanas, luego de la firma falsa del testamento del tipo de Nueva York los policías nos tienen en la mira - medita.

— No es mi culpa tener tan mala suerte, además no hay más familia que ellos, nadie nos va a arrebatar lo que nos pertenece - ríe pensando en la gran vida que se dará con esos millones - él es el tonto que creyó que una mujer como yo podría fijarse en un tipo como él, si tiene lo suyo - sonríe - pero luego de un tiempo la novedad aburre.

El medio namekuseijin cierra fuerte los ojos y cae de rodillas en las tinieblas, Ricky tenía razón... y se quedó cortó. Por un momento recuerda a Bet ¿Ella pensaría como la rubia sobre él? No, ella de verdad parecía quererlo, pero ahora ya no está seguro de nada... cuando se serena, mientras la pareja sigue haciendo el amor, abre la puerta del cuarto contiguo de una patada.

— Nunca vuelvan a aparecerse frente a mí o no respondo - la mirada de Yun es sombría.

—- Amor... no es lo que crees - Lina le da una cachetada a su "primo" - él me forzó - se tira a los brazos de su novio - te amo solo a ti.

— Suéltame - la empuja contra la cama con demasiado impulso, la mujer rebota y cae al suelo, se golpea la cabeza y queda inconsciente.

— Ahora veras, monstruo - Ciro toma un cortaplumas del velador y se tira contra el gigante de piel verde claro.

Yun toma el arma blanca y la dobla como si fuera papel, luego lo aprisiona del cuello, por un segundo quiere rompérselo, pero recuerda lo que le dijo su madre cuando tenía a Alejandro en la misma situación, con rabia lo tira al suelo.

— No me ensuciaré las manos con basura como ustedes - lanza la última mirada de desprecio a la pareja y se va conteniendo las lágrimas de rabia.

Camino a casa de Ricky, piensa si tal vez debería volver con su madre, las cosas no son siempre lo que parece, si le hubiera dado la posibilidad de hablar tal vez todo sería distinto, pero al llegar escucha una conversación por teléfono del dueño de casa.

— Sí, no te preocupes Izbet, te insisto, está bien. En caso que pase algo te llamaré - cuelga.

Ya es el colmo, piensa furioso Yun, Lina lo engaño, incluso quería matarlo, y ahora quien pensó que era su verdadero amigo es otro cómplice de su madre.

— Lo escuche todo - dice apenas entra en la sala de estar el joven - ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme así con esa embustera que dice ser mi madre? Eres otro de sus empleados.

— No es así, soy su amigo, de cuando era obligada a luchar.

— No me mientas, me dijeron todo sobre esa época de su vida - va camino de la salida.

— Ahora me escucharás a mí te guste o no - Ricky lo toma del brazo y lo hace sentar en un sillón.

— ¿Qué me vas a decir? Me contarás sobre todo lo que ganó mi madre cuando era niña, que vivía como reina, y cuando se puso diva su jefe la echo, y ella se vengó matándolo años después.

— No sé quién te dijo eso - se pasea al frente del joven - ahora yo hablaré, y tú escucharás quietecito. Mi padre era el dueño de varios negocios ilegales, entre ellos un local de luchas, mi madre descubrió eso y huyó de su lado, yo tenía 12 años, mi hermanita 6, papá nos encontró, las dejaría irse si volvía con él, mamá no quería, pero yo me di cuenta que sino le obedecía las mataría, así que regrese - se nota que el recordar esas cosas lo complican - como te decía allí conocí a tu madre, ella tenía como 7 años, la estaban apaleando, era obligada a pelear, y como no quiso perder como le dijeron la estaban castigando, me dio mucha lástima, a pesar de todo no gritaba ni lloraba, solo estaba allí, quieta, cubriéndose la cabeza. Me puse frente a ella para protegerla, por suerte la dejaron en paz, la tomé en brazos, le lavé las heridas lo mejor que pude, le hablaba, pero no me contestaba, luego se la llevaron con las demás - mira al techo con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abre sigue su relato - ¿Vivir como reina? Solo les permitían bañarse antes de luchar, y luego la encerraban por días en un lugar inmundo con 19 niñas más ¿Comida? Esa bazofia no se merecía ese nombre. Izbet salía a luchar como La Amazona Invencible, le ponían lentes de contacto para que no se dieran cuenta que era ciega, y poder manejar mejor las apuestas.

— Cada vez que el grupo venía antes y después de los combates la buscaba para conversar con ella - continua Ricky - le decía que nunca debía perder la esperanza de volver a ser libre, así como yo soñaba con volver a estar con mi madre y mi hermana, que debía luchar para sobrevivir, un día logré que me dijera su fecha de nacimiento, casualmente era al otro día, antes que las encerraran le pase bombones, la matona del grupo quiso quitárselos. Algo cambio en ese momento en tu madre, antes era tímida, sus pasos eran suaves, no se resistía si le robaban algo... pero esa vez si no se la quitan la hubiera matado, cuando caminó hacia el fondo del lugar, sus pisadas eran fuertes, su presencia era otra, sus compañeras en vez de poner sus piernas para que cayera, se apartaron respetuosamente. Al otro día repartió mi regalo entre las demás. Cuando le pregunte porque lo hizo me dijo que era alérgica al chocolate, y que la comida no hay que desperdiciarla, entonces le regale gomitas con forma de ositos, fue la única vez que la vi sonreír en ese ambiente. Papá me prohibió conversar con ella, pero no me importaba que me golpeara por desobedecerlo, siempre que podía le regalaba de esos dulces, incluso junte dinero para comprarla y darle su libertad.

— Qué mentira más grande, no existe la esclavitud hace siglos... - dice Yun interrumpiendo al otro.

— No tienes idea de las cosas que no deberían pasar, pero ocurren - medita el hombre - piensa en lo que has visto en este tiempo en el bar. Cuando pensé que ya había conseguido el monto, el grupo volvió, pero no venía ninguna de las que yo conocí. Cuando cumplí 16 años a papá lo detuvieron las autoridades, recién en ese momento volví a ver a mi familia, le quitaron casi todos sus bienes, solo nos dejaron el bar, murió en la cárcel.

— Ella es una asesina, mató al jefe del grupo - dice furioso el joven de piel verde claro, siempre tuvo a sus padres en un pedestal y saber que su madre no es como pensaba lo enfurece.

— Según supe era pedófilo, no quiero ni pensar lo que sufrió si él se "enamoró" de ella, y aunque no le hubiera hecho nada a Izbet, supe de muchos casos en que mató algunas de las pequeñas - su mirada se endurece - así que se lo tenía merecido - lo mira molesto - cállate y escucha te dije. Hace unos años uno del grupo, Công Lý fue a la cárcel por matar a dos hombres, fui a ver si podía ayudarlo en algo, cuando llegue a la cárcel una mujer iba saliendo en un auto, me pareció conocida pero no le di importancia, cuando hable con él me contó que Izbet había ido a verlo, le puso abogados, y se hizo cargo de su esposa y sus hijos.

— Solo ayuda a los que son como ella - muerde las palabras al hablar.

— No juzgues tan a la ligera - le aconseja Ricky - él ganó su libertad a los 15 años, hizo su vida y tenía una linda familia, pero su esposa fue atropellada, debía hacerse un tratamiento carísimo, sino nunca más volvería a moverse, Công tuvo que volver a las luchas, pero los organizadores lo estafaron, le dieron una miseria en vez de lo que le habían prometido, el tiempo estaba en su contra, se enfureció y en un arrebato de ira los mató. Tu madre se hizo cargo de la familia de Lý, lamentablemente la operación a la esposa se demoró mucho, quedó con secuelas, pero Izbet siguió cuidando de ella y los niños, a nuestro amigo le consiguió los mejores abogados, pero la familia de los muertos no quería que se supiera porque había sido en realidad todo, querían seguir manteniendo la fachada de honorables, así que le pagaron a los abogados, ellos le dijeron a tu madre que no había posibilidad de salvarlo de la pena de muerte aunque dijeran que los muertos organizaban peleas ilegales, y que debía aceptar que su amigo moriría. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, los despidió y se encargó que solo les dieran trabajo como tinterillos en alguna notaría perdida. A los nuevos también trataron de sobornarlos, pero ellos no aceptaron y lograron cadena perpetua. Izbet tiene un gran corazón, pero si la traicionas no te perdona. La primera vez que la volví a ver en la visita en la cárcel le pasé una gomita de osito, se rio como hace tantos años atrás. Unos años después me buscó, quería que le ayudará a conseguir una tarjeta de identificación falsa para un amigo llamado Ma Junia. Cuando descubrí quien eras la llamé para interceder por ti, pensando que ella te había echado. Solo me pidió que la mantuviera informada de lo que te pasaba - mira directamente a los ojos de Yun - te digo la verdad, te lo juro por mi sobrina, a quien quiero como si fuera mi hija. Tal vez quien te contó esas mentiras lo hizo porque quería vengarse por algo de tu madre.

El joven recuerda cuando Marcos le contó esas verdades que le dolieron tanto, él le juró por su madre, que era verdad lo que le decía. En silencio sube a su habitación, pone algunas cosas en una mochila y se va, necesita buscar donde estar solo para pensar tranquilo.

Esa misma noche Izbet se agrava, Piccolo lleva al médico a verla, llegan Gohan y Videl a apoyarlo.

— Como dije no era seguro el tratamiento, tiene como máximo un mes más, con mucha suerte - dice Luis luego de examinarla.

— Lo llevaré a su casa - se ofrece Gohan - ya vuelvo - se van.

— ¿Qué hará con lo de Yun? - pregunta Videl al namekuseijin.

— Le guste a ella o no iré a buscarlo - responde con firmeza.

— Piccolo - Izbet lo llama en un susurro desde la habitación.

— Aunque me ruegues iré por él, tiene que saber qué te ocurre - le dice apenas entra, antes acepto, total había tiempo, pero ya no les queda mucho.

— Busca en mi celular, está el número de Ricky, y su dirección.

— Ya vuelvo - vuela lo más rápido que puede.

Pero al llegar el hombre le cuenta lo que pasó.

— Lo siento, no sé dónde puede estar, se fue muy mal.

— Gracias de todas maneras, lo buscaré - pero como siempre que está molesto Yun oculta su ki, por lo que su padre no puede encontrarlo.

Todos los amigos lo buscan, el namekuseijin va a la cabaña y no lo encuentra, se nota que no ha estado allí, luego va a la casa de la playa en Florida, estuvo, pero se fue rápido, seguro sintió su energía acercarse y huyó.

Lo que no se le ocurrió a nadie fue volver a la cabaña, el joven se queda allí pensando todo lo que vivió desde que dejó a sus padres, una mañana recuerda varias conversaciones con su madre sobre los matices de la vida, que no siempre las cosas son blancas o negras, decide dejar su orgullo a un lado e ir a verla. Cuando va llegando al Templo Sagrado, el ki de la mujer desaparece.

Al aterrizar en la plataforma ve salir a su padre de una habitación, su mirada está acuosa pero no llora.

— Necesito hablar con mamá - pide nervioso.

— Llegas tarde - dice mirándolo fijo.

— ¿Por qué? - tiene un mal presentimiento.

— Acaba de morir.

FIN


End file.
